new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taika Weddings
Taika weddings are an important aspect of the socio-political situation of the Taika people and clans, both for the rich or the poor, powerful or weak alike. There are various regional or clan differences on how weddings are conducted. Those differences are, however, often small and don't vary too much from each other. Courtship Poorer and non-noble families partake in courtships that are considered 'looser'. Couples are usually formed by individuals, out of love more than out of commercial or socio-political interests. There is, in general, less pressure from the family to endorse or be against the wedding as it does not necessarily effect them. This is, however, restricted to the same class, meaning it is uncommon for a poorer family to marry into a richer family as it does not benefit the more prominent family. This does not mean it doesn't happen, it's is just not as common to marry "down". Noble families and the wealthy alike partake quite often in arranged marriages, otherwise, a daughter or son may end up hitched to some filthy peasant and ruin their families social, political, and or economic standing all at once. As before, this doesn't mean they can't marry down, it'd just be highly uncommon and the individual essentially ruin their families reputation in the process. In families with multiple children, it is not unheard of for a younger child that will not directly contribute to the reputation of the family through marriage to marry "down" to a person of lesser birth as the family does not tend to care as much. This is rare just as any other marrying down is in Taika culture, but it is far less looked down upon as a third sone or daughter is considered to be of very little importance to maintaining the reputation and esteem of a noble or wealthy family. Ceremony The ceremony itself, as in the literal marrying of the two people, is carried out in a shrine in which a priest will make various offerings to God and the couple may even drink some liquors as a sort of pact or offering to God and their ancestors. The most common drink being three cups of sake. One for the bride and another for the Groom while the third is offered to the shrine as a way to bring upon both God and their ancestors blessings, as if they too are drinking the sake with them and making the same pact as them. The ceremony itself normally only consists of the closest family, the matchmakers - those who introduced the couple to each other or were integral in the negotiations of arranged marriages, and on occasion one or two close friends. Much difference between rich and poor isn't visible in the terms of style, only by the grade of their clothing and expensiveness of other items such as liquors or the size of the shrine they go to. This is one of the only parts of the Ceremony itself that remains the same for all social levels within the Taika. Traditional Meal Following this ceremony, those in attendance will move to a separate a joining room or building at the shrine and attend a traditional meal. Normally guests are seated at a long table with the bride and groom sitting at a separate table at the very head of the room. They'd eat, enjoy each others company and the wedding of their beloved, have a fine meal and exchange congratulations. In wealthier circles the Bride and Groom will change outfits to a Hanbok for the Groom and a kimono for the Bride. Both are normally more fitting for them, able to be sat in easier, and are capable of getting a little bit dirty while eating without ruining expensive clothes. After-Party The After party in middle class, wealthy, and the nobility is the true celebration of the wedding. Involving extended families, friends and coworkers the large celebratory party is stocked with spirits and food enough for all to be sufficient satisfied with the event. Normal times to change are as follows: * Directly after Ceremony before close family meal into more manageable clothes that you can get a little dirty as well as sit in unlike the expensive wedding ceremony clothing. Groom changes into a brightly colored Hanbok with an intricately embroidered Magoja jacket and the Bride changes into a brightly colored and sometimes floral patterned kimono * Half way through the after party. The Groom changes into a mostly black Hanbok or Kimono (Preference of the family and the Groom) and the Bride makes her final change into a deeper purple or blue Kimono that retains floral patternings. This is mainly done in weddings involving richer families that have the money to spare on multiple dresses and an after party. After-Party Traditions * A Toast - Normally, during the after party a chosen and trusted individual, normally a close friend or sibling, of both the Bride and Groom will propose a toast to the newlyweds. Calling upon the blessings of God, their ancestors, and those in attendance the toasting members give thanks for the opportunity for the two to be wed and toast to the newlyweds future successes in marriage ranging from acquiring a home and land to beginning a family of their own. Toasts, like modern day toasts, can be witty and are tailored by the individual giving them to best fit the newlyweds and their relation to the toasting member. * Empty Cups - Women are often seen toasting the newlyweds individually after the main toasts, and are by tradition almost expected to. Each woman in attendance is expected to at some point in the night make their way to the head table of the party and raise a glass to the Bride, proclaiming fertility and good fortune in her future. The Bride is expected refill and to then toast and finish her glass with each woman that partakes in the tradition. Overtime it has become common for the Bride to be given a rather small glass, about the size of a shot glass for the duration of the after party to avoid the Bride becoming too intoxicated. * "Ganbei" - Much like the Empty Cup tradition for the bride, "Ganbei" or literally ''empty cup ''in Chinese is a tradition that can only be carried out by two people in the entire after party. The Groom and the father of the Bride. Ganbei is yelled when the Groom or the Father of the Bride deems it necessary, be it from a particularly stunning compliment by someone in attendance, the end of a well played song by the band, or anything else either of the two deem worthy of a "Ganbei". When it is yelled over the crowd of the party, all are expected to empty their cups after echoing the words. Social Differences In a rich or noble house a wedding would not be seen as a bonding of the two people, but rather a bond of the two families in order to strengthen relations, confirm or create alliances, or seal business deals and partnerships. They are very much a political move and as such that's why they are normally arranged marriages. These couples would have little say in anything relating to the wedding and all events after it and the wedding and ceremony itself are all to be planned by the families. Exceptions can exist, such as a first son weighing in on ceremony options or a mother or father requesting input from one of the betrothed. In instances where larger more noble clans marry a second or third son or daughter off to a lesser clan for a promise of fealty or alliances it is not uncommon for the lesser member of the betrothed to be allowed to invite members of their own family and friends as to allow the wedding to not be entirely arranged by the richer or more noble house. A poor or common couple have far more say in their weddings as it is seen as less of a bonding of families and more of a bonding of those two individuals due to the difference in courtship and even the purpose of getting married when comparing noble and common people. Category:Wedding Category:Taika